Ada Apa Dengan Sirius ?
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: James melihat ada yang aneh dengan Sirius semenjak Sirius kembali dari liburan musim panas. Anggota Marauders berusaha mencari tahu yang terjadi dengan Sirius.


**Ada Apa Dengan Sirius?**

 **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowlings**

 **Summary : James terlihat kebingungan melihat sikap diam Sirius semenjak pemuda berambut keriting itu kembali dari liburan musim panas. Hingga Sirius menceritakan masalahnya dan menangis di hadapan sahabatnya.**

 **Marauders—Pembuat onar Hogwarts—Perampok sejati yang tidak ada tandingannya.**

 **[Prongs-Padfoot-Wormtail-Moony]**

 **.**

* * *

Marauders adalah empat sekawan yang hidup mereka didedikasikan untuk mengacaukan hidup orang lain. Semua penghuni Hogwarts mengenal Marauders sebagai sekelompok pejahat nomor satu di Hogwarts yang sering sekali terkena detensi. Tidak seorangpun yang terlewatkan dari kejahilan mereka. Dari semua penghuni Hogwarts, Flich—penjaga sekolah dan Snape sering sekali menjadi objek kejahilan Marauders. Jika sudah ada Marauders di suatu tempat di Hogwarts maka para siswa lain harus berhati-hati karena kemungkinan besar ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Di kelas, di lapangan, di koridor sekolah, atau di asrama. Marauders selalu berulah tanpa mengenal takut. Mereka akan membuat keonaran yang membuat banyak orang mengumpat dan berteriak histeris. Marauders hanya tertawa setelah semua kejahilan mereka berhasil. Bahkan saat di aula besar, penyambutan murid tahun pertama, Marauders melakukan aksi jahil pada murid tahun pertama yang membuat Profesor McGonagall memberikan detensi pada mereka. Tidak ada penyesalan karena mereka mendapatkan detensi yang sama dan senang hati mereka menjalaninya.

Tetapi sudah beberapa hari ini, Sirus Black—anggota tetap Marauders terlihat merenung di setiap kesempatan. Seperti saat ini, merenung di kelas ramuan. Sedangkan James yang sudah mempunyai rencana untuk menjahili Snape segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Sirius yang menoleh ke arah jendela, memerhatikan hujan di luar sana. James menyadari semenjak Sirius kembali dari liburan musim panasnya, ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu. James tidak menyukai jika salah satu anggota Marauders yang bersikap seperti semestinya.

James mengernyitkan dahi, seraya menyikut bahu Remus yang berada di sampingnya. Remus menoleh dan mendapatkan James meminta penjelasan dengan yang terjadi pada Sirius yang masih setia menatap di luar sana. Remus hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Remus tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sirius yang mendadak diam seperti patung. James melempar kertas pada Peter, meminta penjelasan pada pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu. Jawaban Peter sama seperti yang diberikan Remus padanya. Keduanya tidak tahu. Ini membuat James sedikit khawatir dan frustasi secara bersamaan.

Bagi James melihat Sirius seperti ini ketika tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts. Termenung dan diam tanpa melakukan pembicaraan yang berarti. Itu terjadi ketika Sirius bertengkar dengan Regulus yang membuat Sirius tidak ingin kembali selama liburan musim panas tahun pertama. Itu sudah lama sekali kejadiannya.

Kelas ramuan telah berakhir. Profesor Slughon merasakan keanehan, sama yang dirasakan oleh James. Profesor Slughorn sedikit heran melihat kelakuan Sirius yang hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh ramuan di kelasnya meledak atau mengacaukan ramuan Snape. Tetapi melihat kelakuan yang tidak biasa pada Sirius hari ini membuat Profesor Slughon kalau kepala Sirius sudah terbentur sesuatu. Kelas hari ini berakhir dengan tenang. Ketenangan Sirius membuat James tidak dapat melakukan apapun di kelas ramuan membuat Profesor Slughom dapat bernapas lega hari ini tetapi tetap saja melihat mereka tidak membuat onar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Profesor Slughon segera mengenyahkan pikirannya. Mungkin ini kemajuan bagi Sirius yang ingin kembali berjalan di jalan yang benar.

Marauders berjalan meninggalkan kelas ramuan dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kelas selanjutnya—Sejarah sihir membuat mereka mengantuk dan berkelana ke alam mimpi. Hantu Cuthbert tidak bisa mengajar. Hantu Cutbert hanya membacakan dongeng dan membuat para murid membuat pulau sendiri di atas buku mereka. Selain itu James, Peter, dan Remus ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sirius. Pemuda berambut keriting yang hanya diam saja sejak dia kembali dari rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau Hogwarts?" James memberi usul, membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka berempat.

"Aku sih ikut saja, selama aku tidak mendengarkan hantu membosahkan itu." Peter menyahut.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Padfoot?" Remus merangkul pundak Sirius.

Sirius menoleh pada Remus. "Terserah saja pada kalian." Dengan nada tak bersemangat Sirius mengatakannya.

Remus menengok ke belakang. Tepatnya pada James yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. James juga sama bingungnya dengan kedua temannya yang kebingungan dengan kelakuan Sirius.

Mereka telah sampai di danau Hogwarts. Sirius segera duduk, diikuti James, Remus, dan Peter. Terdengar helaan napas lelah dari Sirius membuat James mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sirius terlihat begitu lelah dan kebingungan. Mereka hanya duduk tanpa berniat membuka pembicaraan hingga sepuluh menit berlalu, James sudah tidak tahan. James yang sedari tadi tidak menemukan jawabannya segera berteriak keras dan bangkit dari duduknya, membuat ketiga temannya menutup telinga dan merutukinya.

"Aku tidak tahan." James menghentakkan kakinya. "Aku tidak tahan melihat Padfoot seperti mayat hidup." James menundingkan jarinya pada Sirius yang merebahkan dirinya. Melotot pada Sirius yang malah terlihat malas menanggapi ocehan James. Sirius tidak memedulikan James yang berteriak padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Kini Remus yang bertanya, berharap Sirius akan menjawabnya. Bertanya dengan nada sabar. Tidak menuntut yang seperti James lakukan barusan.

"Ya, mungkin kami bisa membantumu." Peter menyahut, menambahkannya dengan kalem.

Sirius memejamkannya. "Aku tidak tahu." Sirius berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. "Maaf, jika sikapku aneh."

James tidak menerima permintaan maaf Sirius. "Kami akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu." Remus dan Peter menyetejui ucapan James. Mereka bertiga ingin mengetahui penyebab Sirius seperti mayat hidup. Diam dan termenung. "Kau membuat ketiga bertiga seperti orang gila. Menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi padamu. Memangnya kami akan tahu masalahmu kalau kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami. Andai saja sihir yang bisa membaca pikiran maka sedari tadi aku sudah melakukannya." Lagi dan lagi James memberikan protes pada Sirius.

"Aku tidak tahu, Prongs." Sirius kembali duduk dan menatap ketiga temannya secara bergantian.

"Tidak, kau harus menceritakannya pada kami. Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku. Kalian semua sudah aku anggap sebagai bagian dari keluargaku. Jadi setiap masalah yang terjadi pada kalian aku harus tahu dan kita akan memecahkan masalahnya. Setiap masalah di antara kita pasti ada jalan keluar. Seperti masalah Moony, kita menemukan jalan keluarnya. Kita merubah diri kita menjadi animagus dan menemaninya di saat bulan purnama, lalu penyelamatan Peter dari Flich yang mengantungnya terbalik atau saat kalian menemani detensiku yang diberikan Professor McGonagall karena aku telah memasukkan sesuatu pada makanannya." Perkataan James terdengar bijak. Remus tidak menyangka kalau James bisa berpikir seperti itu. James mengatakan sesuatu tentang tidak masalah yang tidak dapat diselesaikan. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

Kini James sudah tidak berdiri, dia duduk di hadapan Sirus. Begitu pula Remus dan Peter yang duduk di sebelah Sirius.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada kami. Melihat kau seperti itu membuat semua anggota Marauders terkena bisul. Tanpa kau, Marauders seperti kehilangan pembuat onar sejatinya. Kau mengertikan? Kau adalah pengeksekusi dari semua ide gilaku. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Remus yang terlalu baik atau Peter yang terlalu bodoh. Otakku jadi panas karenannya." James mencairkan suasana dan terbukti Sirius terkekeh. Peter mengerutu pada James yang menyebutnya bodoh.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Remus bertanya. Ia sama penasaran dengan James walaupun agak kesal dengan ucapan James barusan.

Sirius mengeluarkan napasnya perlahan, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin sahabat-sahabatnya bisa membantu Sirius untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Jawaban Sirius memberikan rasa bahagia pada ketiga anggota Marauders yang sedari keruh seperti warna air danau Hogwarts yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang.

James, Remus, dan Peter mempersiapkan telinga mereka. Tidak ingin melewatkan sekalipun ucapan Sirius pada mereka.

Sirius menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia terlalu bingung untuk menceritakan awal ceritanya. "Aku bingung harus memulainya darimana, tetapi aku akan menceritakannya semenjak aku kembali dari Hogwarts dua minggu yang lalu."

"Ah, aku ingat kau kembali ke rumah setelah kau membiarkan dirimu dua minggu di Hogwarts dan menikmati minggu ketiga dan keempat untuk pulang ke rumah." James mengingatnya betul. Sirius memintannya untuk menemani minggu pertama di Hogwarts dan Peter dan Remus di minggu kedua. Sirius bilang dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat itu.

"Setelah aku sampai di rumah, aku hanya duduk di kamar. Tidak keluar selama minggu keduaku di rumah berakhir. Kreacher saja heran melihatku. Peri rumahku itu selalu memberikan perhatian lebih. Mungkin karena ibuku tidak bisa memaksaku untuk keluar dari kamar. Bahkan Regulus segera aku usir dari kamar setelah dia mengatakan ingin meminjam buku komik yang Remus berikan padaku. Regulus jadi tergila-gila dengan benda Muggle terutama komik yang pernah Remus berikan padaku. " Sirius melirik sebentar ke arah Remus yang tampak antusias mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Pantas saja badanmu begitu kurus ketika masuk." Ungkap Peter yang mendapatkan Sirius memukul kepalanya pelan. Peter hanya mengelus kepalanya sambil mendelik tajam pada Sirius.

"Kalian mau aku lanjutkan atau kita kembali saja ke asrama?" Sirius mengancam akan menghentikan ceritanya jika ada yang menyela dirinya.

"Kami semua akan diam." James memberikan gerakan mengunci mulutnya. Diikuti Peter dan Remus.

Sirius tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Selama dua minggu di dalam kamar aku memikirkan bahwa aku tidak mengerti dengan ibuku yang terlalu kolot dengan pemikiran darah murni harus menikah dengan darah murni. Belum lagi saat ibuku marah ketika aku masuk ke asrama Gryffindor. Aku melakukannya itu karena aku ingin membuat ibuku kesal karena salah satu anggota Black tidak selamanya berada di Slytherrin. Aku memberontak hingga di akhir minggu aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan ibu kalau aku tidak menyukai pegangannya selama ini. Keluarga Black adalah darah murni yang tidak boleh tercorengi dengan darah campuran ataupun Muggle. Aku marah saat itu, aku memutuskan kabur dari sana. Tidak mendengarkan kemarahan wanita gemuk itu. Aku melihat dia membakar wajahku dari pohon keluarga. Regulus menatapku dengan tatapan sedih. Aku tidak peduli. Aku segera pergi dari sana. Aku menganggap aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Black. Hanya Sirius. Aku benci dengan segala kekolotan mereka." Di akhir ceritanya, pecah juga tangisan Sirius yang sudah dia pendam semenjak keluar dari rumahnya. Mungkin memang ini saatnya dia terlihat lemah di hadapan teman-temannya. "Aku benci terlahir seperti ini. Aku ingin menjadi penyihir biasa seperti peter atau Remus."

Sirius juga manusia, yang membedakan bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir yang terlahir dari keluarga darah murni yang masih memegung tentang prinsip kemurnian mereka dan penyihir dengan kekuatan sihir hitam yang mematikan. Hanya itu yang membedakannya, di luar semua itu dia hanya manusia yang mempunyai dua mata, satu hidung, dua tangan, dua kaki, dan bernapas layaknya manusia di dunia sihir atau dunia Muggle.

Remus mengelus pundak Sirius, menenangkannya agar tenang. James menitikkan air matanya mendengarkan cerita Sirius. Peter bersimpati dengan keputusan berani yang diambil oleh Sirius yang belum tentu Peter ambil jika dirinya di posisi Sirius.

"Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya. Jika perlu kau bisa membuat Hogwatrs kebanjiran dengan air matamu." Ucap James yang membuat Sirius tersenyum padanya.

Sirius tahu James berusaha menghiburnya. Seperti Remus dan Peter lakukan padanya. Benar kata pepatah 'Sahabat sejati adalah seseorang yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirimu bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun namun ia masih menyayangimu.' Begitu yang menggambarkan persahabatan di antara mereka. James, Remus, Peter selalu ada untuknya dan dia akan juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada sahabat-sahabat sejatinya—Marauders.

Sirius segera mengusap air matanya dan memeluk James, Peter dan Remus segera menghamburkan diri mereka pada kedua sahabatnya sedang berpelukan. Mereka saling berpelukan hingga James yang merasa kepanasan segera berteriak dan melepaskan pelukan Sirius yang kencang.

"Kalian ingin membunuhku ?" Tanya James di sela-sela mengatur napasnya dan hanya dibalas dengan cekikikan ketiga temannya.

"Maaf, Prongs. Terbawa suasana." Jawab Sirius yang kini sudah terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kau akan tinggal di mana?" pertanyaan Peter membuat semuanya menatap Sirius.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Sirius mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia tidak menemukan tempat yang bisa dia jadikan sebagai rumah setelah dia kabur dari rumah aslinya. "Mungkin aku bisa tinggal di Hogwarts atau kalian ingin menampung makhluk tampan ini di rumah kalian."

Serempak ketiganya menjawabnya. "Kami tidak ingin menampungmu."

Sirius segera menghantam James dan pura-pura mencekiknya. "Kalau begitu aku yang memaksa. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat James. Kau harus menerimaku bagaimanapun caranya atau aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga."

Remus berusaha melepaskan tangan Sirius dari James, Peter memegangi pinggang Sirius agar melepaskan James.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya kalau James tidak mengizinkanku tinggal di rumahnya."

"Kenapa kau memaksaku?" dalam kesakitannya James menyempatkan bertanya.

"Karena Mrs. Potter berjanji padaku untuk memasakan enak." Alasan Sirius terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Itu tidak adil. Mana boleh kau memaksaku?" Protes James.

"Mau atau aku akan terus begini padamu?" tanya Sirius.

"Baik, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku."

Sirius tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sekarang kau lepaskan tanganmu." Perintah James pada Sirius.

Dengan segera Sirius melepaskannya, membuat James segera mencambak rambut Sirius kencang. Itu balasannya karena telah bermain-main dengan James. Remus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sirius dan James yang terlihat ajaib tetapi dia senang karena Marauders sudah terasa lengkap. Sirius sudah kembali dengan watak aslinya. Terlihat Sirius yang mengejar James seraya mengajukan beberapa permintaan gilanya pada James.

Remus dan Peter segera mengejarnnya.

"Kau ini hanya menumpang masa aku harus mengecat kamar tamuku dengan warna kesukaanmu. Belum lagi kau menyuruhku. Memangnya kau siapa?" Teriak James pada Sirius yang terlihat senang karena berhasil mengerjai James.

"Tamu adalah raja. Jadi kau harus mengikuti permintaan rajamu. Lagi pula aku ini Marauders. Aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu." Sirius tertawa senang melihat James yang terus mengumpat padanya. Tetapi Sirius tahu bahwa James akan melakukan apa yang Sirius minta karena James adalah seseorang yang akan membuat sahabat-sahabat lainnya bahagia dan senang.

"James!" Sirius masih berteriak memanggil sahabatnya yang kini menoleh padanya.

"Apalagi?" James melipat kedua tangannya.

"Terima Kasih." Sirius mengucapkan dengan tulus membuat James tersenyum dan segera pergi dari sana. "Aku berterima kasih padamu." Saat berada di dekat James, Sirius membalas jambakan yang diberikan James padanya.

James segera mengejar Sirius seraya mengumpat pada pemuda berambut keriting yang sudah jauh di sana. Remus mengikuti James, dan Peter tertinggal di belakang. Dia terlalu lelah untuk mengejar sahabat-sahabat gilanya. Dia terlalu kekenyangan untuk berlari. Peter menyerah, dia duduk di atas batu besar. Remus yang melihatnya segera menyeret Peter dan mengikuti James yang murka dengan apa yang dilakukan Sirius.

Sirius hanya berlari dan tertawa dalam bersamaan. Dia bahagia. Sah. Sirius akan menjaga persahabatan ini. Sahabat-sahabatnya selalu ada untuk dirinya. Sirius tidak akan menemukan di tempat lain karena James, Remus, dan Peter hanya akan diperuntukan untuk Sirius dan Marauders itu sendiri.

 _All for One. One for All_.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 28/05.2015, 20:33]**


End file.
